villainousfandomcom-20200223-history
Sculpting Evil
*Esculpindo a maldade (Portuguese) |aired = May 18, 2017 (Latin America) |writers = Diego Valenzuela |previousEpisode = The Portrait of Evil |nextEpisode = The Note of Destruction }} "Sculpting Evil" is the ninth episode of Phase One of Villainous, and also the ninth episode overall. It follows Black Hat advertising a machine known as the Medusa Device, which makes cheap, high quality sculptures of the user. Synopsis Black Hat greets the viewer and almost immediately threatens them to buy his product. He then introduces the product, the Medusa Device, throws in a severed Medusa head, and explains that its purpose is to make cheap, high quality statues of one's self. He attempts to demonstrate it but is unsatisfied with the results, claiming he does not look like the sculpture produced. He attempts it again, getting a statue of him with everyone else in chains, with him striking a strong pose, which is, in his opinion, a more satisfying result. Whilst Black Hat is admiring the statue, it suddenly changes into a statue of him happily carrying 5.0.5. on his shoulders. It is then revealed that 5.0.5. had activated the device. Black Hat gets angry, but Dr. Flug says he’ll fix it. He presses the button and creates a statue of Black Hat using him as a chair, to which Black Hat is pleased. Once again, whilst admiring the statue, it changes, this time into one of a muscular version of him holding Demencia in his lap. It is revealed that Demencia had activated the device. She becomes suggestive towards Black Hat, further increasing his rage. Everyone begins frantically pressing the button to activate the device, until Black Hat breaks the chaos. He attempts to once again create a statue, but Dr. Flug informs him that the battery power for the device has ran out. It is revealed that the final statue created is one of 5.0.5. hugging everyone, surrounded by animals. Black Hat, having reached the peak of his rage, rips his face off. Credits *'Writers:' **Diego Valenzuela *'Voices:' **Alan Ituriel as Black Hat **Todd Asayer as Dr. Flug Slys **Mark Fischbach as 5.0.5. **Melaney Sems as Demencia Trivia *To power the device, Black Hat uses what appears to be a decapitated Medusa head, a creature from Greek mythology. *The statue of 5.0.5. hugging everyone is very similar to a promotional image released for the show. *This episode is one of three other episodes to have a deleted scene, the others being "The Portrait of Evil" and "Squeak". Cultural references *Several of the sculptures are references to well-known sculptures or famous people: **One sculpture features Dr. Flug performing the characteristic pose of Cuauhtémoc Blanco, a former Mexican footballer. **A sculpture of Black Hat resembles the Frogner Park Baby fighter statue. **Another Black Hat sculpture is closely similar to the famous Lincoln Memorial statue of Abraham Lincoln. **A sculpture of Demencia is an obvious reference to The Thinker statue.'' **One of the generated statues portrays 5.0.5. eating Leonardo DiCaprio as he clutches his famously singular Oscar, an obvious reference to the film that won him said award, ''The Revenant. de:Sculpting Evil es:Esculpiendo maldad Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Phase One